Vampyre Or Vampire?
by The-Onyx-LoLita
Summary: When a different kind of vampyre becomes enrolled in the House of Night, one without a moon upon his forehead, yet sparkling stars all over his body, Zoey finds herself wrapped up in a world of confusion.
1. Different

Different-

"I hear there's a new student!" Damien said in a flustered tone as he sat at the table that we had claimed in the dining hall. "He's supposed to be a totally hotty!" He continued in a dreamy voice.

'_Yeah, sure he is.' _I thought to myself, feeling my stomach turn with discontent. I had made a vow not to sleep with another guy. Yet. I sighed to myself as I remember Loren. My not-so-distant and now dead lover.

"Come on, Zo. Cheer up!" Shaunee said. "He could be awesome, like diamonds, a girl's best friend." She chuckled, setting off her twin, Erin, too.

I rolled my eyes as I watched both of them smile blinding smiles. Those two were impossible when it came to guys. Completely obsessed and always after someone.

"Yeah, I hear that he is…different." Damien said, screwing his face up into what was either a confused or musing expression, I was unsure.

Before I could get another word in, the dining hall when silent as a young man strode into the room, flanked by Dragon and Neferet. His skin was marble white. His eyes gold and luxurious. His hair was bronze and slightly messed up, giving him the sexy I-just-got-up-out-of-bed-and-I-still-look-this-good look. And he also had _no crescent moon tattoo_! Not even an outline on his forehead. His skin was completely clean and un-blemished. (Stupid, perfect-skinned boy with amazing eyes and body and…Just amazing!)

"Edward! Don't you-" Dragon called to him.

"No, Dragon, I do not think that I would like to meet my roommates." Edward, as Dragon had called him, replied without even waiting to listen to the rest of what Dragon had to say.

I cocked my head to one side and turned to look at the rest of my friends sat at the table in front of me.

They all shrugged their shoulders, wearing expressions of confusion and/or shock. He was certainly nothing like I what I had expected to have seen. When Damien had said that he was different, I had expected some kid who listened to heavy metal. Proper heavy metal, with screaming and stuff, who also sported many body piercing and was folded in his own world. Not a guy who had no crescent moon, strangely stone-like skin, knowing what you were saying before you said it…well, he was still wrapped in his own world from what I saw. He didn't even seem to take notice of what people in the dining hall were doing whilst he stood there and just stared us all out, so I thought.

Dragon took a few strides over to our table. "Damien. Meet Edward Cullen, he is, unfortunately, going to be your new roommate." He said, in a hushed and bored tone.

Damien just nodded, looking Edward up and down in a way in a way that certainly didn't say 'I think you're hot.'

Dragon lead Edward to our table, where he took the seat beside mine. His arm brushed mine accidentally as he sat down, making me shiver. He was exceedingly cold and felt like stone as well as looked like one. What was this guy? He certainly wasn't a vampyre!

I swallowed loudly on my Count Chocula and gave looks to the guys, pleading for some help here.

They all shrugged their shoulders in a way that would not have drawn attention.

I took a deep breath and turned to the stature beside me. "So…which House of Night did you come from?" I asked, trying to make myself sound as calm as I could, considering the fact that I had a freak of nature sat beside me.

"I didn't come from some _'House of Night!'_" He said, making air quotations.

I felt myself almost blow up like a puffer fish. I was not going to stand for him talking about one of the branches of my school like that, mocking it like it was some ridiculous film that had many plot holes or just added random quotes from the book that the director and writers hoped would fit and make sense.

"So, where did you come from?" Damien asked, in a politer tone that I would have been able to have managed at that moment in time.

"Forks. Washington." He replied, toying with the red apple he was holding in his hand.

"Where's your crescent?" I asked, feeling kind of rude and out of line but he had been rude and out of line by making fun of the House of Night.

"Don't have one, never have and," he looked at the tattoos on my face before continuing, "I hope I never will."

This guy was seriously beginning to get on my nerves. He was like some sort of statue for crying out loud! He was as cold as ice and he looked like he had just climbed off of some church somewhere. A church in Washington.

'_You can't accuse him of being a gargoyle. You just told yourself he was hot!' _A voice within my head said.

I sighed. It was true, I had just said that.

Before I could contemplate on the fact that if I was hearing voices in my head, it might be time to go to get professional help, I began to chug down some brown pop to drown my anxiety. What was this guy? Why was he here? What was he made of? And, lastly and most importantly, Why did he make me feel the way he did?

_I got the idea for this when I was sat down, writing my House of Night Fanfic when I thought to myself, 'What would happen to Edward if he met the vampyres from the House of Night?' _

_I hope that you'll enjoy! _


	2. Diamonds

Diamonds - 

"Zo! You can't fall in love with every guy you see!" Both of the Twins almost screamed at me from the other side of my room. The room that had once been Stevie Rae's as well as mine but…since she was dead and now undead again… I guess that she didn't really use the room anymore, so I could easily just call it mine until the unfortunate time that I might receive a new roommate.

I shuffled my feet along the floor. "I don't fall in love with every guy…just a few of them." I replied with a note of discomfort in my voice. I was not a slut. I hoped. "He's just so…alluring and pretty." I said, beaming like a Cheshire cat.

Shaunee shook her head in disbelieve. "Come on, girl. You've got some serious problems with this guy."

There was a knock upon the door of my dorm.

"Come in." I said, without thinking.

That mysterious boy, Edward, walked into the room. My heart jumped so many times, that I had to swallow hard to stop it from escaping out of my throat.

"What are you doing here? Boys aren't allowed in girls' dorms!" Erin and Shaunee asked together, in a hostile tone, spitting through their teeth.

"Can you girls leave?" Edward asked, almost like he had not heard the twins.

Shaunee and Erin narrowed their eyes, hands on hips, taking warrior like stances.

I pointed to the door. "Guys, go, please." I said, closing my eyes and taking a deep breath.

The left unwillingly, giving me looks-of-death before walking out of the door and slamming it behind them.

Edward turned to me, his brow furrowing. "Now that we're alone-"

"Why don't you have a tattoo?" I asked, pointing at his forehead. I know it's rude to point, but I felt like being rude. This guy had just demanded that my friends exit the room, and more than that, this guy was attractive and I didn't want him to be.

"Why do you have one?" He responded.

"Everyone here has a tattoo, yet you don't, why not?" I demanded. When I ask a question, I expect an answer, not another pointless question.

"Maybe that is because I am different from you."

"I know you're different, I can see that. I want to know why though. Are you a Vampyre?" I asked, tilting my head to the side and studying him. He didn't look like a Vampyre, yet he had been accepted into the House of Night.

He nodded his head. "Yes, I am a Vampire, just a different breed to what _you _would consider one."

I wrinkled my nose. "What do you mean I wouldn't consider you one?"

"I never said that. I just said that _your kind_ might not recognise my kind as Vampires." His smouldering, golden eyes looked straight into my soul. I felt like he was reading me, like I was an open book written in a way that he would have easily understood.

I gazed at the small patch of skin that was visible on his neck under his jumper. _It doesn't look like skin. Not like human skin. _I thought to myself, my hand reaching for the naked patch on his neck.

"That's because it isn't." He spoke with finality.

I took a step back in shock, my hand trembling. "W – How did you know what I was thinking?" I gasped in horror.

A sly smile crept onto his face. "Because I can read minds, and yours is particularly easy to read."

I made a disgruntled noise. "Fine, so I'm like an open book to you?"

"More like a child's book." He said smugly.

I made a sound of discontent under my breath and turned to face the window. Since he had come in, I had found it increasingly harder to breathe. "I'm going to open the window." I said in a thick voice.

"No -" Edward gasped, too late for me to take notice.

I opened the curtains to get to the latch upon my window and was almost blinded by the reflection on my window. I spun around to tell Edward to stop whatever the hell he was doing when I completely lost all my breath and voice.

Edward was stood in front of me, his face and neck sparkling, like diamonds.

"It's so – _beautiful_." I gasped, stretching out my hand, trying my best to touch the sparkling skin.

Edward took hold of my wrist in a tight hold. His hand felt too hard to be skin, yet I could see it was coating his body. To me, it felt like marble, stone. "Beautiful is it? Are you _captivated _by it? It's hard to resist, _right_?" His voice was little above a growl but I was not bothered at that moment. I was, as he had said, captivated by his skin. They do say that diamonds are a girl's best friend.

"I…" I was lost for words. I couldn't lie and say it had no effect on me but I knew that if I told him the truth, it would only infuriate him more. I was frozen, staring into those eyes with their silencing power.

He pushed my hand away and drew the curtains again before spinning around to stare at me. His skin was no longer sparkling but he still had a certain magnificence that I could not resist.

"So… We are both Vampyres, yet your skin sparkles and mine is covered in special tattoos. We aren't that different after all. Do you still drink blood? You couldn't be a Vampyre if you didn't, surely?" I babbled, feeling extremely stupid and like I should slap myself around the face or something.

"Yes. I do drink the lifeblood of others, I just don't choose humans." He whispered, sounding less than pleased with my question.

I shuffled my feet from sided-to-side, trying to hide how awkward I felt. "Sorry, that was rather a stupid question." I admitted, watching my feet rock back and forth.

"It had to be asked." He said in a voice with slightly more care than the one he had used before. I was still staring at my feet when I heard the air whip around Edward's body as he left the room.

I took a deep, shaky breath to try and compose myself. Edward had had a weird effect upon me, one that I was certain Heath, Loren nor Erik had never had on me.

I shook my head and clenched my fists. I shouldn't have been feeling like this. I had told myself that I would never feel like this ever again.

I gazed over at Stevie Rae's empty bed with longing. I wished that she would come back and be here for me when I needed someone to talk to. I could almost feel the tears forming in my eyes.


End file.
